


April Fool's Day

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 克里斯x性转里昂。愚人节





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯x性转里昂。  
> 愚人节

“克里斯，一会去超市买一下生菜，晚上我有点想吃色拉。”

里昂探出头看着自己的爱人，没错，他们已经结婚住在了一起，但里昂是DSO的王牌特工还是最漂亮的金发女郎，这让克里斯一直很吃醋，想想自己的妻子每天都要做危险的任务还要和DSO的那些男人们待在一起他就有些不爽。

“当然，你还需要别的吗？比如我们一直用的？”

克里斯开玩笑的抱住里昂的腰，他亲吻着女孩的鼻梁，里昂才反应过来克里斯所说的是什么，安全套，他们还没有定下什么时候会要孩子所以一直都会用着那东西。

“你又开始耍流氓了，雷德菲尔德…”

里昂刚说出克里斯的名字就被对方转了个圈，被吻住了嘴唇，她笑着挠了克里斯的腰肢使得克里斯忍不住笑了出来，里昂坐在沙发上看着对方她挠了挠自己的头发。

“你是在为上次我和别人走的太近的事情还在吃醋吗？”

克里斯想了想靠过去点了点头，他拉起里昂的手亲吻着她无名指上的戒指，里昂每次在做任务的时候都会把戒指留在家里，即是为了自己的任务也是为了克里斯，虽然克里斯根本不需要被担心。

“所以，罗伯特没有再那次任务之后再骚扰你？”

“他不是骚扰，说白了那次和他假扮情侣的确让他尝到了甜头，但我可是有说【当心我丈夫过来踢你的屁股】”

克里斯把里昂抱的更紧了些，果然他还是避免不了吃醋，里昂尴尬的揉了揉他的脑袋再次看着他。

“我认为我们应该去超市了，我饿了，雷德菲尔德。”

克里斯摊摊手拉着里昂一起出门去了超市，两人除了买了些晚上的食物，克里斯还是买了几盒安全套带回家，在路过一家服装店的时候里昂似乎对一条裙子感兴趣她拉着克里斯去里面看一下，在克里斯的说服下她还是买了下来。

“你准备明天去DSO穿？”

克里斯的语气里有些不满，里昂噗嗤一声笑出来，她亲了克里斯的嘴唇笑着。

“不，穿给你看，我认为这裙子只适合和你在一起的时候穿。”

克里斯放下了心，当他们到家时里昂去厨房做晚上的食物克里斯拿着安全套回到房间，他看着里昂床上放着一条裙子边上写着一张字条。

“愚人节快乐亲爱的，希望你可以让我开心一下:P”

克里斯无奈的脱下衣服换上那条看上去比较宽松的裙子，他红着脸慢慢走下楼，就看到里昂笑着朝他招招手。

“亲爱的，你…真的穿了哈哈哈——”

里昂笑着克里斯穿着裙子的样子，她并不觉得那样的克里斯很难看，甚至觉得就像给自己的泰迪熊换上了裙子一样，还有些可爱。

“当然——谁让你是我的妻子？”

克里斯有些理直气壮的回答着，他都不知道自己是哪里的勇气穿上裙子，但是他认为既然是愚人节应该也好好整一下里昂。

他抱着里昂坐在沙发上把脑袋抵在她的肩膀上小声说着一些话，这让里昂脸红的推着他。

“你是变态吗？居然没有穿内裤…如果弄脏了这裙子你就给我穿到BSAA去。”

里昂还没说完克里斯就撩开裙子，他其实穿着内裤只是吓唬了里昂罢了，但是他那边已经起反应了。

里昂纠结了半天蹲下身把他的裤子拉下用手撸动着他的阴茎，她有些害羞的不敢看着克里斯或许是因为裙子的原因？

“克里斯…我想…要个孩子。”

里昂的话让克里斯愣了一下，克里斯拉住对方的手腕再次试问了一次。

“里昂，你真的要孩子吗？今天是愚人节我不介意你只是开个玩笑。”

里昂靠在克里斯身上亲吻了一下他，她希望克里斯可以答应她，早在之前哈尼根就有问过她什么时候打算要个孩子，DSO那边有海琳娜就足够了，她可以在家里心的休息。

“当然不，DSO那边有哈尼根还有海琳娜就够了…如果你还不愿意的话，就等等再说好了。”

里昂刚想从克里斯身上离开就被男人拉住手腕，克里斯抬起头亲吻着女孩的嘴唇，但是这裙子太碍事了他不得不将裙子撩到胸口。

“该死这裙子…可能得委屈你了，里昂。”

克里斯说着就把里昂压在身下，他亲吻着里昂的脖颈留下一个一个的吻痕一直到对方的小腹，男人拉起女孩的双腿亲舔着对方的私处。

里昂捂着嘴呻吟着，虽然早就习惯这样但每次被克里斯这样她还是会忍不住发出声音，看着里昂的私处可以轻松的插进两根手指，克里斯将自己的阴茎抵在了入口处，他咽了咽口水看着对方。

“我要进去了…或许我们应该好好珍惜以往的时光。”

里昂抬着脑袋看着克里斯，她懂克里斯的意思，或许到时候他们的不是乖孩子而是调皮的小熊仔，在里昂刚想让克里斯放松的时候，克里斯的那根阴茎就直直的插了进去，女孩捂着嘴她让克里斯慢些，但克里斯的速度却还是很快。

“等…把那裙子脱掉…哈啊…”

里昂每次都会被那个裙子遮住视角，导致不知道克里斯会对她再做些什么，克里斯停下动作将裙子脱去，他抱着里昂从沙发上站起来，当站起来的时候阴茎的顶端更往里进去了些，里昂尖叫着抱着克里斯。

“看起来这样能更里面？为什么以前我不知道？”

“你就是个混蛋…雷德菲尔德…”里昂红着眼睛看着克里斯，她张口咬了下克里斯的肩膀，这让克里斯更想报复一下身上的人。

“是吗？但你很享受不是吗？”克里斯将里昂臀部托起来开始抱着她上下抽插着，里昂叫着开始求饶，她可没想过自己的丈夫会这样干她。

克里斯抱着里昂慢慢走上楼，他将里昂放在床上重新换了个姿势继续操着，里昂用手捂着眼睛她抽泣起来，克里斯比戴套的时候更用力了些她只能感觉自己随时都可能会高潮，在克里斯最后的抽插中，里昂勾住了克里斯的脖子索吻。

在接吻中，克里斯发泄在了她的体内，里昂拿着枕头砸了克里斯的脑袋。

“嗷，你打我干嘛…？因为弄疼你了？”

克里斯还是有点不明白里昂为什么要打他，里昂指了指自己的手腕和脖子，她穿衬衫都会将手腕和锁骨露出来只是为了活动可以轻松一些。

“这东西消不去，我又不是明天不去DSO…你那么心急干嘛。”

女孩抱怨着，她从床上爬起来把衣服穿上再次躺到被子里“孩子你想取什么名字？不管男女。”

克里斯跟着躺进被子里，他抱着里昂搂进怀里“名字啊…其实我对于男孩女孩都无所谓，只要是我和你的就行。”

“真的？我想要女儿只是我怕到时候她长大了，你会不让她和任何男人接触。”说到这边里昂发现克里斯的表情变得严肃了。

“或许，谁要是敢打我们家女士们的主意，我就会让他的屁股挨枪子。”克里斯声音有些低沉，里昂看得出克里斯不是吃醋就是在说实话，她和克里斯待在一起后原本一直想和她搭讪的几乎都被克里斯赶跑了。

“女孩的话就叫克里斯蒂，男孩就叫里奥。”克里斯看着里昂笑着亲吻她的嘴唇。

“当然，只要是你取的都好。”克里斯躺进被子里他的手放在里昂的肚子上摸了摸，这让里昂怕痒的笑了出来。

“干嘛…？这里可没那么容易有孩子。”克里斯笑着将里昂抱到怀里，他亲吻着里昂的额头，笑着看着她。

“当然，所以我们要珍惜还没孩子的时刻，所以要再来一次吗？不过这次带那东西。”克里斯的声音压低了些，他看着里昂希望里昂可以满足他，里昂思考了一下选择答应克里斯的要求。

“愚人节快乐，亲爱的。”克里斯亲吻了里昂的嘴唇，随后再次他们的狂欢，里昂笑着勾住他的脖子轻咬了一下。

“愚人节快乐，克里斯。”


End file.
